1. Field of the Invention
The present method relates to a method for the manufacture of extended steel products.
2. Description of the Related Art
When manufacturing tape, wire, and sheet products from steel, these are manufactured as extended products. The surfaces of the products are contaminated during the manufacture by oils and by organic and/or inorganic particles that are dissolved or suspended in the oils.
The oils may be emulsions, roller oils, polymers, lubricants, etc. The organic particles may be carbon or carbon compounds. Inorganic particles may be particles of steel, oxides, etc.
Such an oil film causes quality problems in later process steps if it is not removed. For this reason, such oil residues are currently removed with the aid of solvents in washing stages, before the product is transferred to a subsequent treatment, such as a heating furnace or a heat-treatment furnace.
This means that the process line becomes longer and more expensive than would be the case if it was not necessary to wash away the oil film. Furthermore, the washing stage results in the manufacturer receiving a residual, which may be classified as harmful to the environment, from the wash.
The present invention solves this problem.